Alleine
by Lady Kyrazinha
Summary: Sango sempre amou Miroku. Por causa de um mal entendido com o ex dela, Miroku desiste de Sango. Sango sofre, mas com a ajuda de Bankotsu, algumas coisas vão se acertando...


Sinopse: Sango sempre amou Miroku. Por causa de um mal entendido com o seu ex, Miroku desiste de Sango. Sango sofre, mas com a ajuda de Bankotsu, algumas coisas vão se acertando...

Direitos autorais:Nenhuma personagem dessa Fic me pertence.

N/A: Essa fic foi baseada em fatos reais. Espero do fundo do meu kokoro que vocês gostem =D.

* * *

Oi. Eu sou a Sango. Eu vou contar uma coisa que me aconteceu. Há mais ou menos um ano, gosto de um menino chamado Miroku. O único "defeito dele", é que ele é um pouco pervertido... Mas eu sinceramente não ligo...

Com o passar do tempo, eu fui criando a expectativa de que ele gostava de mim, mas eu tinha razões as coisas que aconteciam entre a gente, o que ele me falava, o clima que rolava. Muitas vezes eu tentei achar que era só impressão minha, mas depois sempre acontecia algo que me fizesse crer o contrario.

Sempre que saiamos, ia à turma toda. A Kagome, a Rin, e seus respectivos namorados, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. Estudávamos todos juntos, menos o Sesshoumaru, e o Miroku.

Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem, embora já tenha passado mais de meses, fomos ao shopping, todo mundo, só que dessa vez meu ex-namorado, Kuranosuke, foi junto, eu não tenho, ou melhor, tinha nada contra ele, nós até éramos amigos; mas depois desse dia, eu passei a odiá-lo com todas as minhas forças...

Estávamos todos animados, afinal fazia bastante tempo que não saia todo mundo junto, e especialmente que eu não o via. Como sempre quando íamos ao shopping, também íamos ao cinema. Nós sentamos na seguinte ordem: Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Kuranosuke, eu e o Miroku. Logo no começo do filme, eu encostei a minha cabeça no ombro do Miroku, coisa que me acostumei a fazer, e como sempre, ele 'me abraçava' colocando a mão no meu ombro. Eu percebia que às vezes ele ficava um bom tempo me encarando, e eu adorava isso. No meio do filme, Kuranosuke começou a me cutucar. Quando eu levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele, para saber o que queria, ele me beijou. Beijou-me. Eu juro que fiquei sem reação e não correspondi. Ele quis aprofundar o beijo, e eu comecei a empurrá-lo. Eu fiquei desesperada. O que Miroku iria pensar? Quando eu finalmente consegui me soltar eu já estava chorando. Imediatamente olhei para o meu amado, e vi que ele estava me encarando. Eu ainda não me esqueci dos olhos dele. Eram de puro ódio. Tentei falar com ele, explicar o que tinha acontecido, ele nem quis me ouvir, mandou-me um olhar que não queria conversar e que estava sentindo nojo de mim, e voltou a assistir o filme. Não agüentei, peguei minha bolsa e sai correndo.

Estava muito arrasada. Fui direto pra casa e me tranquei em meu quarto. Mandei uma mensagem para Kagome, avisando que precisei ir embora, porque estava passando mal, e que agora já estava bem. Que mentira. Eu não estava nada bem. A primeira pessoa que realmente tinha amado agora me odiava, e nem queria me olhar. Achei que iria entrar em depressão, ou melhor, quase entrei. Minhas amigas não sabiam do meu sofrimento. Na frente delas eu fingia que estava tudo bem. Era um costume meu. Não gostava de preocupar meus amigos, e com isso sofria sozinha. Eles me chamavam para sair, e eu sempre dava uma desculpa, falando que não podia porque já tinha compromisso, que meus pais não deixaram, ou que precisava estudar. Eles nunca desconfiaram. Passado exatamente um mês, eu não entrava mais no msn, ou quando entrava, entrava como offline, salvos as exceções, e percebi que ele tinha me bloqueado, fingia que eu não existia. Isso me entristeceu muito. Ele me julgava e nem sabia o que tinha acontecido, e o pior, ele nem procurou saber. Semanas depois, fui ficando melhor, decidi que não ficaria triste por uma pessoa que não me amava, pelo menos que demonstrava não me amar. Fiquei mais amiga de Bankotsu, ele era da turma, mas nunca saia com a gente. Contei tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo, do mesmo jeito que ele confiou em mim, e me contou coisas sobre ele que ninguém sabia. Aos poucos fui me recuperando. Não estava mais tão triste quanto antes. Já conseguia sorrir verdadeiramente, embora fosse poucas vezes, e para poucos. Em uma tarde, após a escola, estávamos andando e conversando. Tomávamos um sundae. Estava dando risada. Quando olhei pra frente, vi Miroku e parei de rir. Ele estava me olhando. Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, ele beijou a garota que estava com ele. Segurei o choro. Não iria chorar na frente dele, e nem por ele. Bankotsu percebeu que eu mudei, olhou para onde eu olhava e entendeu o acontecido. A única coisa que ele fez foi me abraçar. Eu correspondi. E comecei a chorar que nem uma criança. Era tanta tristeza que eu não agüentava mais. Bankotsu me tirou de lá, eu ainda estava chorando... Ele me deu todo o tempo que eu precisava, e pode ter certeza... Foi muito tempo. Ele beijava meus cabelos e falava que estava tudo bem, e que tudo ia ficar bem. Quando consegui me acalmar, fui pra casa. No dia seguinte resolvi abrir o jogo com as meninas, e contei a elas tudo o que tinha acontecido, e tudo o que eu estava sentindo. Elas começaram a chorar e me abraçaram. Eu chorei junto. Com o passar dos dias, percebi que o Bankotsu estava conversando mais com o Inuyasha. Fiquei feliz com isso... Ele era muito fechado, e acho que agora está se soltando mais...

Duas semanas depois, Bankotsu insistiu para que eu fosse ao shopping com ele. Não entendia o porquê de tanta insistência. Mas tudo bem, eu aceitei o convite e fui. Marcamos as 15h30, eram quase 16h e ele não estava lá. Estranhei, pois ele não era de se atrasar. Resolvi esperar mais um pouco, devia ter acontecido algo. Então olhei para o lado, procurando-o. Assustei-me. O que _ele_ estava fazendo ali? Por que estava correndo em minha direção? Não... Não... Eu não precisava disso... Justo agora que eu estava me recuperando... Não é justo... Senti as lágrimas formarem em meus olhos. Olhei para o outro lado, fingindo que não o tinha visto, rezando para que ou ele não tivesse me visto, ou que não viesse falar comigo.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro. Pedi com todas as forças que fosse Bankotsu. Virei para ver quem era. Uma lagrima saiu de meu olho.

- Mi... Miroku... –sussurrei.

Outro lagrima saiu de meus olhos. Ele estava ali, parado na minha frente, com as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando o fôlego perdido na corrida.

- Oi Sango – ele me disse sorrindo

Reparei que os olhos dele não eram os mesmo que me olharam semanas atrás. Não estava cheio de ódio, mas sim de carinho, amor e muito arrependimento.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntei fingindo mostrar tranqüilidade.

- Tentando recuperar algo que perdi por burrice... E você?

- To esperando o Bankotsu. Ele me pediu para encontrar ele aqui. – percebi que ele ficou bravo.

- Ele não vai vir. –ele me disse seco

- Por que não? E como você sabe?

- Ele me mandou uma mensagem no celular, pedindo para eu vir.

- E por que ele faria isso? E por que você veio?

- Eu vim porque te amo. Ele viu que você está sofrendo por um erro meu. E por que ele não quer que você sofra...

- Certo... E de uma hora pra outra você resolveu, ou melhor, acha que me ama? Por que até ontem você nem olhava na minha cara.

- Eu sempre te amei – disse triste

- Claro... Se você me amasse mesmo, você teria perguntado o que aconteceu naquele dia. Não teria me bloqueado no msn. E o mais importante, não teria beijado outra garota na minha frente, sabendo que eu estava lá, e que estava vendo. Você não tem idéia de como eu sofri nesses últimos meses. Quando eu finalmente consigo me recuperar emocionalmente e até psicologicamente, você aparece querendo meu perdão... – virei pronta para ir embora.

Miroku segurou meu braço, me puxou e me deu um abraço.

- Eu sei que não foi fácil para você. Devo dizer que também não foi para mim. Não agi certo com você e nem com meu coração. Quando descobri a verdade, percebi que não dei a chance de você se explicar, entendi porque você não saia mais com a gente, fiquei com nojo de mim por ter beijado outra garota, e com muito ódio por ter feito você sofrer nesses últimos meses.

Não agüentei e comecei a chorar. Ele me abraçou mais forte. Não estava nem ai pra todo mundo que passava e olhava pra mim. E ao que parece ele também não. Quando consegui me recuperar, e parar de chorar, perguntei algo que não saia de minha cabeça.

- Como você descobriu a verdade?

- Ao que parece o Bankotsu –disse o nome dele com total descaso- avisou o Inuyasha, que veio me avisar da historia toda. Não acreditei muito, embora ligasse alguns fatos. O Inuyasha me fez ouvir uma conversa entre o Bankotsu –de novo ele disse o nome do Ban com descaso- e o Kuranosuke, onde ele contava toda a verdade, dizendo que se ele não podia te ter, ninguém mais poderia.

-Idiota. Se eu encontrar ele...

-Você não vai fazer nada, porque ele teve o que mereceu...

-O que aconteceu com ele?

-Eu quebrei dois dentes dele, e deixei um olho roxo.

(n/a: aconselho a ler esta parte ouvindo River flows in you... pra quem quiser o link da musica: .com/watch?v=KClIe1RMdF0 )

Levantei a cabeça e olhei para ele. Ele estava com um brilho nos olhos, como se tivesse feito uma boa ação, não que não tenha feito, mas era estranho. Ele percebeu que eu o olhava, e foi abaixando a cabeça lentamente, me olhando nos olhos pedindo permissão para me beijar. Eu virei para o lado. Não achava certo, pelo menos não naquele momento, e daquele jeito.

- Por que Sango?

- Alguma coisa dentro de mim me diz que é por dó.

- Sango, eu nunca ia fazer isso com você. Nunca. Eu realmente te amo.

- Não sei mais Miroku. Antes de tudo acontecer, eu ainda tinha duvidas se você me amava ou não, por causa do jeito que você me tratava. Quando o Kuranosuke fez aquilo, você não me deixou explicar, prova de que você não confiava em mim. E depois, o pior de tudo, foi quando você beijou aquela garota na minha frente, pra mim foi a gota de água. Por isso Miroku, por mais que eu queira acreditar que você realmente me ame, algo dentro de mim vai continuar achando que é por dó que você está fazendo tudo isso. –me afastei dele, com lagrimas nos olhos, pois doía lembrar aquilo-

- Sango... – ele começou desesperado - eu realmente te amo. – ele pegou em minha mão – Desculpa por não ter te tratado do jeito que você merecia. Eu estava confuso. Hoje, o Bankotsu me mandou uma mensagem falando que se eu realmente te amasse era para eu vir aqui, que ia ser a única oportunidade que teria. Isso 20 minutos antes de eu chegar. Eu vim que nem um desesperado para não perder essa chance, pois queria resolver as coisas com você o mais rápido possível...

- Não é de hoje que eu tenho essa desconfiança... Por varias vezes, quando saíamos, você me tratava como se eu não estivesse lá, e isso me machucava muito...

- Sango... –ele disse perplexo, parece que não tinha notado que fazia isso comigo- Eu... eu...

- Você não tinha percebido isso, né?

- Desculpa – disse-me com a cabeça abaixada- Não foi de propósito...

- Eu sei Miroku. Finalmente eu entendi que esse é o seu jeito. Mas sinceramente... Eu ainda acho que você não gosta de mim... Falo pelo jeito como você me trata, suas zoações comigo, suas piadinhas para com minha pessoa, mesmo sendo brincadeira, me magoou muito Miroku. Você não deve saber, mas eu sou uma pessoa que presta bastante atenção nas falas e ações dos outros, e mesmo sabendo que muitas vezes é tudo brincadeira, eu acabo me machucando...

- Sango...

- Acho melhor irmos embora. Sinto que se ficarmos aqui não chegaremos a um consentimento. Nós dois estamos confusos, e recebemos muitas informações sobre o outro. A melhor coisa a se fazer agora é ir embora e pensar com calma sobre tudo.

- Mas Sango, eu sei o que eu quero e o que eu sinto. Eu quero você. Eu te amo!

- Pode até ser que isso seja verdade, mas o problema não é você Miroku. Agora sou eu. Eu não sei se você é a pessoa certa pra mim. Desculpa. – dei um beijo no rosto dele, e sai.

Não sei se o que eu fiz foi o certo, mas pelo menos eu não estava arrependida. Fui direto pra casa. Queria falar com o Ban. Ainda não acreditava que ele tinha feito isso comigo. Cheguei em casa, e fui direto pro meu quarto, peguei o telefone e liguei pra ele.

-Fala Sango

-Teria como o senhor me explicar que historia é essa q você armou?

- Sango, minha querida, nós dois sabemos que você ama ele. Ele disse que te ama, porque desperdiçar a oportunidade agora, quando você finalmente fez ele se declarar?

- Você sabe o porquê ban... Eu já te disse várias vezes

-Sango, você acha que se ele não te amasse realmente, e que se eu não tivesse certeza disso eu ia 'armar', como você mesma disse, essa para você??

-E como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Por que, minha querida, eu ouvi ele se lamentando com o Inuyasha, e me pareceu que ele realmente estava arrependido. Vamos lá Sango. Isso é tudo o que você queria. Dê uma chance a ele. Pelo menos depois você vai poder falar que tentou.

-É, vou dar uma chance pra ele, mas pra isso eu vou precisar de um favorzinho seu...

Depois que nós combinamos tudo, colocamos o meu plano em pratica Pedimos ajuda da Kagome também. Era para ela estar na casa do Miroku, quando o Ban e eu chegássemos lá. Devia ser umas 18h30. Liguei para o celular da Ká. Ela levou o Miroku pra fora, ele não esperava que o Bankotsu estivesse na frente de sua casa. Bankotsu apertou play no seu gravador, e fingiu estar cantando 'She Loves you' dos Beatles.

S**he loves you. Yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah)  
She loves you. Yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you. Yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah**

**You think you've lost your love (Você pensa que perdeu seu amor)  
Well, I saw her yesterday (Bom, eu a vi ontem)  
It's you she's thinking of (É em você que ela está pensando)  
And she told me what to say (E ela me contou o que dizer)**

**She says she loves you (Ela disse que te ama)  
And you know that can't be bad (E você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim)  
She loves you (Ela te ama)  
And you know you should be glad (E você sabe que deveria estar feliz)**

Confesso… Foi muito engraçado ver a cara de espanto do Miroku. Ele não estava esperando isso.

**She said you hurt her so (Ela disse que você a machucou tanto)  
She almost lost her mind (Ela quase perdeu a cabeça)  
But now she says she knows (Mas agora ela diz que sabe)  
You're not the hurting kind (Que você não é do tipo que machuca)**

**She says she loves you (Ela disse que te ama)  
And you know that can't be bad (E você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim)  
She loves you (Ela te ama)  
And you know you should be glad (E você sabe que deveria estar feliz)**

**She loves you. Yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah)  
She loves you. Yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah  
With a love like that (Com um amor como esse)  
You know you should be glad (Você sabe que deveria ser feliz)**

O melhor, é que essa música realmente combina conosco.

**You know it's up to you (Você sabe que agora é com você)  
I think it's only fair (Eu acho que isso é apenas justo)  
Pride can hurt you too (O orgulho pode te machucar também)  
So apologize to her (Peça desculpas a ela)**

**Because she loves you (Porque ela te ama)  
And you know that can't be bad (E você sabe que isso não pode ser ruim)  
She loves you (Com um amor como esse)  
And you know you should be glad (Você sabe que deveria estar feliz)**

**She loves you. Yeah, yeah, yeah (Ela te ama yeah, yeah, yeah...)**

Quando o Ban terminou de cantar, eu apareci, pois estava escondida. Agora era com ele. Esperei. Ele não se movia. Será que não queria mais ficar comigo. Nós nos encaramos, e ele continuava parado, mas agora com uma feição séria. Eu tinha entendido o recado. Ele não queria mais nada comigo. Deveria saber... Abaixei a cabeça. Não iria suportar o fora. Quando estava me virando para ir embora, senti dois braços me abraçando pela cintura. Uma lagrima saiu de meu olho. Ele limpou-a. E disse um "Eu te amo" carinhosamente. Eu o beijei. Ban e Kagome aplaudiram a cena. Nos separamos e olhamos pra eles, que nos deram tchau e saíram, com certeza a Kagome ia contar pra todo mundo. Miroku segurou minha mão, e disse que levaria a namorada dele ao parque que tinha ali perto. Hoje nós ainda estamos juntos, cada dia mais felizes. A Kagome ainda está com o Inuyasha, e a Rin com o Sesshoumaru. O Ban, continua sendo meu melhor amigo, meu 'maninho' como eu costumo chamar ele, o Mi-kun não tem mais tanto ciúmes dele. E aqui acabo minha história, esperando que o meu futuro seja tão bom quanto agora.

**~Fim~**

Espero reviews ^^


End file.
